fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fabuła - Tamia Phantom
Strona z fabułą użytkownika Tamia Phantom. Fabuła 'Saga Wieży Trzech Słów' Rozdział 1: Kłopoty Drużyny Wiatru Nieopodal jednego z wybrzeży Królestwa Fiore, w miejscu przepełnionym różnego rodzaju roślinami i skałami słychać było tajemnicze hałasy. Ludzie i magowie słyszący te dźwięki byli nieco zdziwini, gdyż niebo było bezchmurne, a z tamtego miejsca docierały dźwięki błyskawic i piorunów. Trójka magów z gildii Black Storm, a tak dokładanie Drużyna Wiatru przygotowywała się do jednego z festiwalów urządzanych w gildii. - Jake, postaraj się chodź trochę! - krzyknęła blondynka o jasno-różowych oczach. Mężczyzna z fioletową maską na twarzy i opaską na głowie słysząc te słowa przytaknął głową i pochwili z prędkością nieosiągalną dla zwyczajnych magów zaczął biec w towarzystwie piorunów w stronę dziewczyny. Ta jednak wykonując przewrót w bok zmieniła swoje położenie. Rozpędzony Jake nie zdążył się zatrzymać zanim wpadł na niego straszy od pozostałej dwójki Alex z włócznią w ręku. Obydwaj padli na ziemię z dwoma olbrzynimi guzami na głowach. Blondynka podbiegła do nich i nachyliła się nad poszkodowanymi uśmiechając się. - Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak się lubicie. - zażartowała wykorzystując okazję. Położyła dłonie na głowach chłopców i uleczyła ich swoją magią. - Dziękuję Jake, że na mnie wpadłeś. - zdenerwował się Alex. - Nie moja wina! - zaczął kłócić się Jake. - Swoją drogą, pomimo tego, że twoja magia może jedynie leczyć to szybka jesteś, Lil. - Dzięki. - zarumieniła się Lil. - Więc jaki wynik? - Dwanaście dla ciebie Devon, a dla chłopaków cztery. - poinformował tajemniczy głos. Z grubej gałęzi jednego z drzew zeskoczyła postać w czarnym płaszczu z ogromnym kapturem nałożonym na głowę. Była wysoka, miała damską sylwetkę, a po białych jak śnieg dłoniach można było zacząć przypuszczać, kim był owy mag. Wreszcie postać zdjęła kaptur, a oczom Drużyny Wiatru okazała się znajoma twarz kobiety o długich, czerwonych włosach i dużych, fioletowych oczach. - Miku Tetsuya?! - krzyknęła cała trójką. - Co ty tu robisz?! - Tak się składa, - zaczęła mówić Miku, zakładając przy tym czarne rękawiczki - że mistrz kazał mi przyprowadzić was z powrotem. Jake'a, Alexa i Lil nagle otoczyły czerwone wstęgi z płomieni i powaliły ich na ziemię. - Nie nadużywasz może tytuły maga klasy "S"?! - zapytał się eściekły Alex. - Robię to dla dobra gildii. - odpowiedziała pewna siebie, bezuczuciowa Miku. Wstęgi ustawiły całą drużynę w pozycji stojącej, a Miku z pomocą włóczni prowadziła ich związanych aż do samego budynku gildii. Rozdział 2: Złamany Róg Miku ciągnęła za sobą trójkę magów dość długo, nie patrząc przy tym na grunt; czy to był piasek, czy ostre skały, jej to było całkowicie obojętne. Wreszcie półprzytomna Drużyna Wiatru usłyszała znajomy dźwięk skrzypiących drzwi do budynku gildii, zwykle przez nich nielubiany, zaś tym razem oznaczał zbawienie. Miku za pomocą Ognistego Bicza podniosła wstęgi, a następnie je zniszczyła. Z niemiłą miną na twarzy kazała iśc trójce magów na przód, na drugie piętro, gdzie mieli spotkać się z mistrzem gildii. Wreszcie Miku otworzyła drewanine drzwi. W pomieszczeniu stał fioletowy fotel wyglądający na drogi, a na nim siedziała postać w czarnym kapturze. - Miku, chcę zostać z nimi sam. - odezwał się tajemniczy mężczyzna. - Tak jest, mistrzu. - odpowiedziała posłusznie Miku, mając w oczach nienawiść. Drzwi znów się zatrzasnęły. Drużyna Wiatru nie kryła zdziwienia. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy mistrz kazał Miku opuścić jego gabinet, aby został sam na sam, w osiem oczu z Drużyną Wiatru. - Nie bójcie się. - uspokajał mistrz. - Nie wzywam was za karę. - W takim razie, po co tu jesteśmy, mistrzu Eizo? - zapytała ciekawska Lil. Mistrz zdjął kaptur, a oczom magów ukazał się średniego wzrostu mężczyzna z bladą twarza, fioletowymi oczami i rudymi włosami. Wyjął z szuflady jego biórka przedmiot owinięty w biały materiał, odwinął go i pokazał magom przepołowiony na dwie części, srebrzysty róg wykonany z drogocennych surowców. - Zawsze chcieliście być kimś więcej, niż zwykłą drużyną, prawda? - zapytał mistrz ze smutną miną. Trójka magów przytaknęła z niepewnością i lekkim strachem w ich lśniących oczach. - Więc dam wam taką możliwość. Ten róg należał do mojego brata, wielkiego mistrza magii, osoby która szkoliła dziesięciu świętych magów, no i przede wszystkim, byłego mistrza naszej gildii. Jego zniszczenie oznacza śmierć mojego brata, a on w tym czasie przebywał na jednej z zakazanych wysp. - zaczął wtajemniczać mistrz. - Był na Wyspie Siedmiu Głów, miejscu, gdzie budowana jest Wieża Trzech Słów. - Czarno to widzę... - wtrącił się Jake. - Jake, tobie jako byłemu dowódcy wojny o czarnego smoka mogę zaufać. Wasza drużyna przejmie rangę elity, tytuł Wietrznych Łowców. - zaproponował Eizo. - Ale to jeden z najbardziej elitarnych tytułów we Fiore, dostają go tylko najlepsze drużyny. - zaczął mówić Alex. - Co z tego? - zapytał mistrz. - Ja wierzę, że wy kiedyś będziecie na szczycie i że niedługo będziecie najsilniejsi na świecie! Musicie tylko w siebie uwierzyć... Jake, ty będziesz liderem, pierwszym Łowcą Wiatru. Alex, jako że jesteś najstarszy, ostrzymujesz tytuł drugiego Łowcy Wiatru. Lil, wybacz, ale jako że ty nie możesz używać normalnej magii, dostaniesz tytuł Trzeciego Łowcy Wiatru. Lil tylko ośmiechnęła się lekko, a potem spuściła głowę w dół i zrobiła się zdenerowana. - Popłyniecie na tamtą wyspę i zniszczycie na niej zło. - zadał misję specjalną mistrz. - Sorrka mistrzu, ale Miku też tam będzie? - zapytał Alex. W tym momencie mina mistrza mocno spoważniała, a jego oczy budziły grozę na twarzach Łowców Wiatru. - Nie mówcie jej, że zadałem wam tą misję. Ona nie jedzie i się załamie, jasne? - pogroził mistrz. - Tak jest, sensei. - odpowiedziała Lil. - Więc szerokiej drogi! - uśmiechnał się Eizo. Łowcy opuścili kwaterę swojej gildii. Cieszyli się ze swojej pierwszej misji "na poważnie". Mimo to doceniali przeciwnika i nie mieli zamiaru go lekceważyć. Wiedzieli, że walka nie będzie taka prosta. Rozdział 3: Uśmiech Szkarłatnego Lisa Łowcy Wiatru znajdowali się na morzu. Była już noc, ale niedawno się zaczęła. Pomimo tego, było już bardzo ciemno. Jedynymi rzeczami, które oświetlały im drogę były gwiazdy, na których czele stał ogromny księżyc. Alex i Jake, jako że byli mężczyznami i byli starsi od Lil wiosłowali łodzią, zaś dziewczyna miała czas na przyszykowanie się do wykonania misji. Zamiast rozmyślania nad jej taktyką, ona wciąż miała w głowie słowa mistrza. Myślała o nich aż do momentu, kiedy coś poruszyło łodzią. - Hej Lil, idziesz czy nie? - zapytał waleczny Alex. Lil spojrzała na niego z niezwykle poważną miną, a światło księżyca odbiło się w jej oczach tak, że budziło to strach w Alexie. - Aż tak śpieszno ci iść na śmierć, czy co? - zapytała trochę przygnębiona. - Ej, uśmiechnij się! - uspokajał Jake. - Kto powiedział, że mamy tu umrzeć? Lil tym razem popatrzyła z zabójczo tajemniczą miną na Pierwszego Łowcę, a kiedy on zaczął się bać, ona uśmiechnęła się i trochę zaśmiała. - Przecież wiem. - poinformowała chłopców i wyskoczyła z łodzi, trochę jak Ninja. Po długim i męczącym marszu, kiedy to wszyscy byli już wykończeni ciągłym chodzeniem po nierównym gruncie wyspy, Jake widząc zmęczenie swoich towarzyszy postanowił rozbić obóz. Znając charakter swojego lidera, Alex i Lil przytaknęli z poważną miną, zaś kiedy on się odwrócił ich miny były pełne radości, a oni sami przybyli sobie po cichu piątkę. Każdy z nich miał inny kolor namiotu; Jake miał fioletowy, Alex niebieski, a Lil jasno-różowy. Rozpalili ogień, żeby cokolwiek widzieć w ciemnościach i aby nikt ich nie zaskoczył. Lil obudziła się w swoim namiocie zaraz po tym, jak wszyscy zasnęli. Ogień już wygasł, więc zapaliła latarkę. Ona była najmłodsza z drużyny, a bała się ciemności od dzieciństwa. Nagle usłyszała dziwny szelest dobiegający zza jej namiotu. Oświetliła tamto miejsce latarką. Na jednej ze ścian jej namiotu odbił się dziwny cień, przypominający nieco lisa. Po cichu wyszła na zewnątrz namiotu. Przestraszyła się, kiedy lis odwrócił swoją głowę z czerwonymi ślepiami w jej stronę. Lis ten był nadzwyczajny; miał szkarłatne futro, jego ogon zakończony był barwą czarną zamiast białej, a on sam zdawał się być nieco większy od pozostałych. W pewnym momencie zwierzę uśmiechnęło się do niej w dziwny sposób. Wyglądało to, jakby lis chciał jej coś pokazać, ale swoim diabelskim uśmiechem tylko ją wystraszył. Nagle zwierzę spanikowało, kiedy usłyszało dźwięk rozsuwającego się zamka od namiotu Jake'a. Szybko uciekło w głąb lasu, a Lil została na zewnątrz wpatrując się nieruchomo w miejsce, gdzie zauważyła lisa. - Dlaczego nie śpisz? - zapytał przecierający oczy Pierwszy Łowca Wiatru. Lil mimo tego, że usłyszała głos Jake'a nie odpowiedziała od razu. Odetchnęła z ulgą w momencie, kiedy lis zszedł z jej oczu, a potem odwróciła się w stronę towarzysza stojącego tuż za nią. - Trudno mi spać, kiedy mam wrażenie, że po moim namiocie chodzą obrzydliwe stworzenia zwane potocznie pająkami. - odpowiedziała z zaspanym tonem Devon. Kiedy Jake usłyszał to zdanie uśmiechnął się i już się rozbudził. - Odkąd tylko cię znam twoim wrogiem numer jeden są te "stwory". - odpowiedział. - Masz jednak szczęście. Słońce już wschodzi, więc dalsze spanie nie ma sensu. W tym momencie obudził się również Alex. Wyszedł ze swojego namiotu z dwiema włóczniami i jak zwykle zaczął zgrywać bohatera. Wyglądał na totalnie przygotowanego do dalszej walki. To jak zwykle zdenerwowało Jake'a i rozbawiło Lil. - Zapomniałem ci wczoraj powiedzieć Lil, ale ja i Alex idziemy teraz rozejrzeć się po okolicy. - poinformował lider drużyny. - Nie obrazisz się, jak zostawimy cię tu samą na chwilkę? - Spokojnie, dam sobie radę. - zgodziła się Lil. - Nie jestem już mały dzieckiem. - W takim razie, na razie! - krzyknęli chłopcy i ruszyli wgłąb lasu zapełnionego od drzew. Ledwo co zniknęli w cieniu wysokich pni drzew, a zza krzaków znów wyskoczyło tajemnicze zwierze. Lil na widok lisa przeraziła się wiedząc, że nie ma nic do obrony. Jej strach pochodził również z tego, że nie znała zamiarów lisa. Rozdział 4: Kłopotliwa Trójka Lis coraz dziwniej spoglądał w przerażone oczy Lil. Dziewczyna przyjmowała to wszystko z innym nastawieniem niż zwierzę, po prostu różnie tajemniczo spoglądała w jego ślepia. Kiedy jednak stwór widzący zbyt mało strachu w oczach Trzeciej Łowczyni Wiatru zaczął wypowiadać słowa niepojęte przez jakiegokolwiek człowieka, Lil powoli wycofywała się. Zwierzę posiadające umiejętność czytania w myślach w tym samym tempie robiło krok w przód, więc dystans otrzymany na początku spotkania wciąż się utrzymywał. Skupienie rudemu ssakowi przerwał szelest liści o odgłos kłótni. Zwierzę szybko się wycofało, a Lil po raz kolejny stała jak posąg wpatrując się ze strachem w miejsce dawnego pobytu jej postrachu. - Widzisz Hayato, ty nawet już zwierzęta straszysz swoją dziwną czupryną. - odezwał się z pesymistycznym tonem pewny siebie trzynastolatek o włosach czarnych jak węgiel i średnio-jasnej cerze. Lil z przestraszoną twarzą odwróciła się do tyłu. Ujrzała tam trójkę znajomych im nastolatków; dziewczynę o jasno-różowych włosach i niebieskich oczach, chłopca z blond włosami i pomarańczowymi oczyma oraz wspomnianego wcześniej trzynastolatka z pesymistycznym nastawieniem na otaczający go świat. Jej mina stopniowo, lecz bardzo szybko pokazała wściekłość i niezrozumienie. - A wy tu czego? - zapytała Lil. - Mistrz Eizo kazał nam poszukać Jake'a. - odpowiedział blondyn. - Okej, nie wnikam... - wyciągnęła informację Lil, po czym w myślach szczerze współczuła liderowi jej drużyny. Kiedy słonce już chowało się pod osłoną nocy, Jake i Alex wrócili do obozu rozbawieni. Widząc rozwścieczoną minę wpatrującej się w nich zabójczym wzrokiem Lil, chłopaki gwiżdżąc udawali, że nic się nie stało. - Piętnaście minut, tak? - zapytała uderzając pięścią w swoją dłoń. - Nie śpieszyliście się zbytnio. Alex spojrzał na rozgadanych nastolatków, a potem spojrzał prosto w oczy Lil. - Przecież miałaś towarzystwo w sam raz dla ciebie. - pocieszał. - Masz mnie za niańkę, baranie?! - wybuchła ze złością Lil. - A tak właściwie Jake, to chyba twoi goście! - Być może... - odpowiedział lider Łowców Wiatru. - Przepraszam Lil, nie wiedziałem, że się zjawią. - Spoko. - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i miłym nastawieniem. - Nabiłam im tylko po dwa guzy, więc jeszcze są w normalnym świecie. Jake podszedł do nastolatków z miłą niezapowiadającą nic dobrego. Jego ruch przypominający nieco mocniejsze tupnięcie nogą w grunt przywołało z ziemi sześć lin, które otoczyły dłonie nastoletnich magów. - To nie jest misja dla nowicjuszy takich jak wy. - oznajmił wściekły Jake. - No ale zapytaliśmy mistrza gdzie jesteś, bo za dwa dni zaczyna się Egzamin Czarnego Wichru, a to ty nas do niego przygotowujesz. - wytłumaczyła się różowowłosa dwunastolatka. - Cóż, może to i racja, Miyu... Pomimo tego dałem wam komunikujące się lacrimy, abyście mnie przed czymś takim uprzedzili. - przypomniał Hayai. - A to niby dlaczego? Jesteś naszym nauczycielem i jednocześnie szefem, więc mamy prawo asystować tobie w twoich misjach. - stwierdził pesymista. - Kei, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że ja mam swoją drużynę, z którą też mam prawo spędzać czas bez was? - wspomniał Jake. - Poza tym, jeżeli ja i Alex jesteśmy nieobecni to zajmować się wami musi Lil, a ona sama jest jeszcze dzieckiem. W tym momencie Jake usłyszał świst nadlatującego w jego kierunku ostrza. Z łatwością złapał przeszkodę i odwrócił się z ostrzegającą minę w kierunku Lil. Ona zaś ze swoją najwścieklejszą miną przezwyciężyła ostrzeżenie lidera i z pełnymi nienawiści oczyma spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie jestem dzieckiem, jasne? - zapytała smutna i zarazem wściekła. - Może i mam piętnaście lat, ale jakoś dobrze sobie radzę. Rozdział 5: Misję czas zacząć - Wieża Trzech Słów nadchodzi W tym momencie Jake poczuł na sobie cień latającego stworzenia. Spojrzał więc w niebo i spostrzegł obiekt o długich skrzydłach i ognisto-czerwonych piórach, który siadł mu na ramieniu. Nowicjusze nie kryli zdziwienia. Nie byli wtajemniczeni w sposoby komunikacji mistrza Eizo z jego magami. Haya z dziwną miną spojrzał na swoich uczniów, którzy wyglądali jak kamienne posągi z wytrzeszczem oczu. - Nie widzieliście feniksa? - zapytał ze zdziwionym głosem. Trójka magów tylko wstrząsnęła głową, jakby pierwszy raz widziała to mistyczne stworzenie. Alex podbiegł do Jake'a, który najprawdopodobniej nie był zaprzyjaźniony z ukochanym ptakiem mistrza Eizo i wyjął zza palących się szponów feniksa list otoczony wodą, która opadła na ziemię. - Tylko nie to... - załamał się najstarszy Wietrzny Łowca. Lil i Jake z zaciekawieniem sytuacją spojrzeli na swojego towarzysza. Alexa trudno było doprowadzić do tego stanu, ze względu na jego arogancję. - Alan tu będzie! To już po nas. - stwierdził zielonooki wojownik. - T-ten Alan? - zapytała Lil. - Masz na myśli brata Miku? - No raczej nie mówię o latającym motylku z kolorowymi skrzydłami nie? - zdenerwował się Drugi Wietrzy Łowca. - E tam. - zignorował sytuację lider grupy. - Wiecie, Alan jest w miarę normalny, przynajmniej jest mniej-więcej w naszym wieku i rozumie czym jest zabawa, nie to co wszechwiedząca Miku. - Więc tak zwiesz moją siostrę? - odezwał się chłopięcy głos siedemnastoletniego blondyna dobiegający z ogromnego drzewa. Lil spojrzała na starszego od niej o rok Alana, po czym wyjęła zza siebie sztylet. Widząc to siedemnastolatek wyciągnął swoją dłoń przed siebie i stworzył z materiału wybuchowego węża, który ustawił się wprost na linii frontu Devon. - Mój wybuch kontra twoje bojowe umiejętności, ciekawy jestem, kto wygra. - odezwał się zdenerwowany blondyn. - Walka to nie dobry pomysł. - stwierdził Hayai, po czym zamknął dwoje walecznych magów w lodowych klatkach. Nadeszła noc. Lil jak zwykle nie mogła spać, szczególnie kiedy w jej towarzystwie przebywali nowicjusze i młodszy brat znienawidzonej przez nią Miku. Wyszła ze swojego namiotu i spojrzała na bezchmurne, ciemne niebo oświetlane przez blask gwiazd i światło księżyca. Myślała o wszystkich niewyjaśnionych sprawach i zastanawiała się nad dziwnym stworzeniem, które spotkała wtedy kiedy była sama. Gwiazdy otoczyły wtedy księżyc, zmieniły nagle swoje położenie. Naturalna satelita otaczająca ziemię również powoli je zmieniała. Szybko podniósł się bardziej w górę i przemieszczał się w prawo. Lil uważnie śledziła jego ruchy, lecz jak zwykle zachowywała ostrożność. Wreszcie księżyc przestał się ruszać. Devon skierowała swój wzrok nieco niżej, a jej oczom ukazała się wieża obrośnięta kolcami, stojąca na wysokim wzgórzu pełnym ostrych i ogołoconych skał. - Chodź tutaj... - odezwał się tajemniczy głos dobiegający właśnie z tamtego obiektu. Dźwięk ten składał się z kilku dźwięków. Jeden z nich był normalny, jak chłopięcy głos. Drugi był damskim odpowiednikiem pierwszego, trzeci brzmiał upiornie, jak w horrorze, a czwarty brzmiał przerażająco, zaś Lil wyczuła w nim wielką moc. Szesnastolatka poczuła się dziwnie, tak jakby wieża wzywała ją do siebie. Lil wstała i zrobiła dwa kroki do przodu, stała więc nieco bliżej obiektu. W tym momencie zatrzymała się i odwróciła wzrok, lecz ciekawość i pokusa zrobienia czegoś samodzielnie były od niej silniejsze. Znów spojrzała w czarny obiekt brzmiący zachęcająco i bez zastanowienia ruszyła dalej. Serce biło jej coraz szybciej, głosy stawały się coraz silniejsze, a niebo otulające ziemię było coraz bardziej ciemne. Wreszcie Lil dotarła na szczyt wzgórza, a od wieży dzieliło ją zaledwie kilka metrów. Głos jednakże wciąż ją wołał. Nie odstraszyły jej nawet dźwięki kroków różnych monstrum oraz wycie wilków i wilkołaków, nawet chodzące szkielety jej nie straszyły. Głos kazał szesnastolatce stanąć w miejscu. Jak zaczarowana posłusznie wysłuchała rozkazu. Stała na krawędzi ziemi, tuż przy fosie do budynku. Nagle stary, drewniany most zwodzony opuścił się przed nią, a głos znów kazał iść dalej. Kiedy most zwodzony znów się zamknął, a brama została zabezpieczona kratami. Lil doszła do siebie i odzyskała zmysły dopiero w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Była związana linami i łańcuchami. Przy jej boku siedział uśmiechnięty szyderczo lis. Rozdział 6: Alan kontra zjawy z Wieży Trzech Słów - Siła wybuchu kontra smutne dusze Lil nie mogła zrozumieć, jak mogła dać się zmusić do pójścia w to miejsce. Kiedy zauważyła siedzącego za nią lisa i poczuła na plecach jego oddech przeraziła się i wreszcie zrozumiała intencje tego stworzenia. Lis powoli zamieniał się w ludzką postać. Wreszcie stał się dziewczyną o blado-szarej cerze, zielonych oczach lśniących na złoto i mrocznym spojrzeniu. Ubrana była w czarną zbroję, w ręce zaś nosiła czarny miecz. Otaczała ją aura mroku. - Miło, że czasami ktoś tak naiwny daje się złapać w pułapkę. - odezwała się dziewczyna. - Nie jestem wam potrzebna, dobrze o tym wiesz. - sprzeczała się Lil. - Och, więc znasz już Kruczą Drużynę z Gildii Raven Tail? - zdziwiła się rywalka Devon. - No pewnie. - potwierdziła cichym głosem szesnastolatka. - Ty jesteś Yuno Dreyar, młodsza o cztery lata siostra Laxusa, córka Ivana Dreyara i wnuczka Makarova. Zrobiłaś niezłe show podczas walki Drużyny Światła z Oración Seis, ale po aresztowaniu sześciu modlących się zostałaś uwięziona w czarnym krysztale hamującym czas, dlatego masz lat 19, nie 26. - Hm, dość dobrze znasz opowieści o mnie, ale... - zdziwiła się Yuno. - Szefowo, alarmy wyczuwają dwa latające obiekty wyglądające jak patyki, olbrzymie eksplozje i siłę błyskawic blisko wieży. - przerwał jeden z Kruczej Drużyny. - Ja będę jej pilnować, karz Alfie'mu zrobić więcej zjaw. - rozkazała Yuno. Tymczasem na wzgórzu, gdzie znajduje się Wieża Trzech Słów naprawdę znajdowały się te zjawiska. W rzeczywistości był to Alex ze swoimi włóczniami, bawiący się siłą eksplozji Alan oraz biegnący z błyskawicami w ręku Jake. Alex zatrzymał chłopaków i kazał im się wsłuchać w otoczenie. Nagle ponad tysiąc czarnych zjaw pojawiło się za nimi i ruszyło prosto na nich. Zjawy pomimo tego, że przenikały przez ściany uderzyły się w barierę z materiału glino-podobnego stworzoną przez Alana. - Biegnijcie chłopaki, ja zajmę się tym... czymś. - zaproponował Alan. Jake i Alex tylko przytaknęli głową i znów ruszyli, by zaatakować mrocznych magów siedzących w środku Czarnej Wieży. Tym czasem wszystkie duchy spojrzały ze zniewagą na nastolatka z materiałem wybuchowym w ręku. Alan spojrzał na wybuchającą glinę, następnie na liczbę przeciwników, a potem znów na materiał wybuchowy. Potem wyrzucił kulkę z gliny za siebie. - Będę musiał użyć więcej materiału. - uznał blondyn. - Appedix. Na dłoniach brata Miku pojawiły się dodatkowe usta, przez które wypadały ładunki wybuchowe całkowicie kontrolowane przez Alana. W tym czasie uniósł ręce w górę, a z jego dłoni wylatywały pająki zrobione z gliny. Kiedy wreszcie pająki znajdowały się w odpowiednim miejscu, by zniszczyć przeciwnika, on ruszył ze swoimi zaklęciami. - Minator - wypowiedział zaklęcie Alan. Ocalałe zjawy widząc wybuchających towarzyszy z prędkością światła ruszyły na stojącego w miejscy "Króla Wybuchów". W nożami w rękach uderzyły w jego ciało, aż tan upadł twarzą na ziemię. Niemyślące twory Alfie'go zdziwiły się na widok wstającego i śmiejącego się z ich ataku siedemnastolatka, z którego prawej dłoni oraz twarzy ciekły strumyki krwi. - Chcecie walczyć na serio, tak bezmózgi? - zapytał retorycznie blondyn. - Więc bawcie się ze mną. Więzi Wybuchu! Z dłoni chłopaka o niebiesko-szarych oczach wyłoniły się liny z białej gliny, które otoczyły pięćset zjaw. Kiedy na twarzy Alana pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech, liny wybuchły niszcząc zjawy i nie robiąc użytkownikowi zaklęcia żadnej krzywdy. Zostało tylko trzysta zjaw, w porównaniu do poprzedniego tysiąca to mała część przeciwników. Mimo to, Alan był już przemęczony walką, szczególnie, że po ataku wrogów stracił znaczną część swojej krwi. Tym razem to zjawy uśmiechnęły się demonicznie na widok chęci zaprzestania walki w oczach młodego Tetsuyi. - No cóż, zróbmy sobie grilla. - zażartował Alan usuwając z jego lewego oka celownik. - Moja prawdziwa moc tkwi w tym oku, więc póki ma je osłonięte moja prawdziwa moc jest nieaktywna, ale upływa mi mniej magicznej mocy. Nie chcę mi się na was marnować czasu, wiecie? Zjawy z niepoważną miną spojrzały na swojego przeciwnika, podczas gdy niemal cała jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona i mokra od krwi. - Mnie tak łatwo nie zmęczycie. - uprzedził Alan, po czym każda ze zjaw poczuła na swojej szyi minę. - Złoty As. To zaklęcie zdało się być "asem w rękawie" niezdolnego do dalszej walki Alana. Miny zamieniły się w niebieskie kolce, na których nabite były gliniane pająki. Kiedy wypowiedział zaklęcie, pająki wybuchły, a zjawy zniknęły z tego świata. Tym czasem Jake i Alex dotarli do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Ich mina była przepełniona zlością na samych siebie, kiedy ujrzeli na ziemi kałużę krwi wypływającej z martwego ciała swojej towarzyszki. Z cienia pokazały się lśniąco-złote oczy Yuno. - Myślicie, że jest martwa? - zapytała z sadystycznym tonem. - To tylko iluzja, ona niesamowicie mocno cierpi, jedkaże śpi i wciąż żyje. Po tych słowach twarz Yuno zniknęła, a szukanie jej było daremną stratą czasu. Rozdział 7: Nagłe starcie! Jake kontra Itachi Minęło sporo czasu od spotkania ze złocistymi oczyma córki Ivana, jednakże próby jej odnalezienia były daremne. Yuno znała wieżę jak własną kieszeń, więc odnalezienie właściwego korytarza prowadzącego do zupełnie innego pomieszczenia było dla niej proste. Mimo to, Pierwszy Łowca Wiatru uznawany za najbardziej upartego i zawziętego członka Black Storm nie poddawał się i pragnął odnaleźć szesnastoletnią Lil. Znalazł się w szerokim korytarzu na którego końcu znajdowały się dwa inne. Wielką zagadką zdawało się odkrycie, którym ruszyła siostra Laxusa. Jego uwagę przyciągnął błyszczący obiekt leżący tuż poza wejściem do lewego tunelu. Podniósł ów przedmiot i rozpoznał w nim pierścień Devon przekazywany w jej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Ruszył więc z olbrzymią szybkością do prawego korytarza. Na końcu znajdował się skręt w lewo, a za nim na pewno drzwi. Zauważył kosmyk włosów Lil unoszący się w powietrzu oraz miecz biegnącej z szesnastolatką na ramieniu Yuno. Próbował pobiec dalej, jednakże jego ruchy zatrzymała kosa z trzema ostrzami w czerwonym kolorze. Trzymał ją w ręku wysoki mag z szarymi, średnio-długimi włosami i fioletowymi oczyma. - Nie śpiesz się zamaskowany typie. - powiedział mężczyzna. - Jeszcze poznasz siłę Yuno Dreyar, ale tym czasem poznasz siłę Itachiego Hattoriego. - Skoro nalegasz... - zgodził się na walkę Jake. - Tylko pamiętaj, szkoda mi na ciebie czasu. Po tych słowach zaledwie dziewiętnastoletni Hayai odsłonił swoje lewe oko, aby mieć większą widoczność podczas walki. Nie docenił on jednakże przeciwnika. Na jeden ruch Jake'a, Itachi odpowiadał dwoma. Dawało mu to znaczną przewagę, a lider Drużyny Wiatru miał coraz mniejsze szanse na uratowanie Lil. Wreszcie zdecydował się na użycie magii. Podskoczył do góry i podczas, gdy Itachi znajdował się pod nim, on stworzył kulę z błyskawic i rzucił nią wprost w jego wroga. Wydawało się, że Hattori nie zauważył ataku, jednakże kiedy kula znajdowała się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego tylnej części szyi on skierował tam jedno ze swoich ostrzy. Zaklęcie Jake'a odbite od tytanowych, magicznych czerwonych ostrzy uderzyło w Hayaia. - Widzisz Jake, czy jak ci tam, twoje ataki są za słabe. - stwierdził Itachi. - Oznacza to, że nie jesteś przeciwnikiem godnym walki z Yuno. - Jeszcze się zdziwisz. - uprzedził podnoszący się z trudem Jake. - Nawet jeśli wygrasz ze mną, śmiem wątpi, że twoje niesamowite zdolności obronne oprą się sile i zwinności Alexa. - Hm, muszę poznać wspomnianego przez ciebie słabeusza. - mruknął pewny siebie Hattori wzbijając się ze swoją kosą w powietrze. Walka znów zaczęła się jakby na nowo, jednakże członek Kruczej Drużyny z Raven Tail miał znaczną przewagę nad młodszym od siebie o trzy lata Hayaiem. Nie znał jednak prawdziwej siły lidera jednej z najsilniejszych drużyn Black Storm. Kiedy Itachi był jeszcze daleko od swojego wroga, Jake wykonał szybkie, lecz potężne zaklęcie. Na chwile czas zatrzymał się dla jego przeciwnika, a przyzwane przez Hayaia błyskawice uderzały w jego ciało. Kiedy czas zaklęcia minął, Itachi był mocno poobijany i wyglądał identycznie jak niemal znokautowany przez niego Jake. Wtedy kosa o trzech ostrzach przywiązana wytrzymałą liną rozcięła oko Pierwszemu Łowcy Wiatru i powróciła do swojego właściciela. - No i co z tego, że nie mam oka? - zdziwił się Jake. - W końcu szanse na moją wygraną i tak są równe, a ty uzyskałeś tylko trochę krwi na swojej kosie. - To nie tylko, to aż. - powiedział Itachi. - Pozwól, że teraz ja przedstawię tobie moją magię. Hattori za pomocą magii narysował na ziemi magiczny krąg stworzony z krwi Jake'a i wypowiedział po cichu zaklęcie, którego nazwy nie zdołał usłyszeć Hayai. Krąg otoczyła czerwona aura, a skóra Itachiego przejęła biało-czarną barwę. - Niemożliwe... - myślał Hayai. - Jakim cudem on wszedł w tryb Krwistego Boga...? Itachi zaśmiał się szyderczo na widok zamurowanej miny jego przeciwnika. - Nie miałeś pojęcia o mojej magii, hm? - zapytał retorycznie. - Przekonasz się na czym polega moja siła. Każde uderzenie kosy i krąg, każde zadrapanie na nim pojawiało się na ciele Jake'a. W większym tłumaczeniu, magia jednego z członków Kruczej Drużyny polegała na połączeniu zmysłów i uczuć ofiary z kręgiem narysowanym jej krwią. Podczas trwania zaklęcia łączącego zmysły ofiara, w tym przypadku Jake jest sparaliżowana i niezdolna do walki. Itachi usłyszał dźwięk ciała padającego na ziemię, a jego krąg zniknął. Uśmiechnął się więc szyderczo i położył kosę na ramieniu. - Kolejny pojedynek wygrany. - szepnął sam do siebie, po czym zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. Rozdział 8: Młoda twarz władcy potworów Alan wpadł do ciemnej wieży jakby goniło go przynajmniej jedno stado rozwścieczonych smoków. Szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi i zabezpieczył je materiałem wybuchowym, jednakże nie miał zamiaru go odpalać. Po chwili jego psychika powróciła do normalnego stanu. Zdziwił się na widok drzewa z fioletową korą i dziuplami niczym dziury. Roślina ta rosła w ciemnościach, w końcu do budynku bez okien nie przedostawało się światło słoneczne. Nagle zatrzymał się. Jego uwagę zwróciły dziwne głosy dobiegające jakby zza niego. - Chyba za mocno uderzyłem się w głowę. - zignorował tajemnicze dźwięki. Szedł dalej. W przeciwieństwie do swojej starszej siostry, dzięki jego lewym oku zazwyczaj zasłoniętym grzywką i dziwnym, metalowym elementem mógł widzieć w ciemnościach. Wadą tego był nienaturalny, zielony obraz, przez co istotne w przyrodzie elementy nie były przez niego widziane. Obniżało mu to w pewien sposób zdolności bojowe, ale mógł tego używać bez obaw, dopóki nie trwa żadna walka. W pewnym momencie usłyszał sadystyczny śmiech, jakby dziecko diabła. Nie przeraziło go to i nadal nie zwracał na nic uwagi. Trwało to do momentu, kiedy poczuł, że metalowe ostrze przeszywa jego lewą dłoń. Spojrzał wtedy na strumień krwi spływający po skórze i uśmiechnął się. - Czy mi się zdaje, czy przebywa tu tak zwany Alfie? - zapytał retorycznie jakby powietrze. Gałęzie drzewa ułożyły się w kształt czegoś przypominającego z wyglądu i funkcji schody. Korzystając z pomocy mrocznej rośliny jeden z członków legendarnej Kruczej Drużyny mógł zjeść bez obaw. Twarzą w twarz z Alanem stanął czternastoletni chłopiec ubrany niczym szlachcic. Miał krótkie włosy w barwie jasnego blondu oraz lśniące oczy koloru błękitu nieba. Tetsuya roześmiał się głośno na widok swojego przeciwnika. Spodziewał się kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, chociaż czego można było się spodziewać po kimś, kto na imię ma "Alfie". - Nie wiem, czy nauczyli cię w tej twojej gildii niższej kategorii, że przeciwnika nie ocenia się po wieku i po wyglądzie, lecz po zdolnościach. - poinformował urażony czymś chłopiec. - Mimo to patrząc z matematycznego punktu widzenia, jesteś starszy tylko trzy lata. - Hm, widzę, że jesteś orzełkiem z matematyki. - zauważył Alan uciszając lekko śmiech. - Iwan zna każdego członka Black Storm dość dobrze... Z resztą, co ty takiego umiesz, dzieciątko? Alfie wyciągnął rękę na przód i przymrużył lekko oczy. Gałęzie drzewa z fioletową korą zrobiły wokół niego barierę przypominającą tarczę, zaś na kamiennej podłodze tworzyły się zielone kluki, które po pewnym czasie zamieniły się w olbrzymie stwory z ostrymi i ciężkimi mieczami w ręku. - Cudownie... Znowu wdeptałem w jakąś beznadzieje. - pomyślał Alan. - W końcu fioletowa kora według tego co mówiła mi Lil ma w sobie właściwości jakby tytanu, więc nie można jej zniszczyć eksplozją. Z resztą i tak mam za mało mocy, aby zniszczyć dużą ilość tworów tego bachora. Cóż, trzeba będzie użyć kawałka mojej inteligencji głupka. Zamknięty we wnętrzu drzewnej bariery Alfie śmiał się niczym diabeł na dźwięki olbrzymich ostrzy swoich potworów wbijających się w ziemię. Alan wciąż robił uniki z bezradności. - Hm, chyba na tym kończy się moja ścieżka zwycięstw... - przyswajał się z myślą o przegranej siedemnastolatek. - Z drugiej strony Jake mnie zabije, jak przegram. No chyba, że on też coś popsuje. Drgania wywoływane przez ruchy kilku tonowych stworów były coraz silniejsze. To był znak, że są coraz bliżej i wkrótce odnajdą kryjówkę blondyna. Kiedy siedemnastolatek spojrzał na swoją odciętą dłoń wpadł na genialny pomysł. Wyszedł z kryjówki i ściągnął na siebie uwagę potworów. Kiedy te zaczęły obrzucać go czymś podobnym do cuchnącego błota, on skakał coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wreszcie, kiedy znalazł się na wysokości tułowia obydwu tworów Alfiego stworzył pod sobą ptaka z wybuchającej gliny. Powolne stwory skierowały olbrzymie ostrze w kierunku Alana wielkości mrówki. Tetsuya szybko zrobił unik. Zanim obydwa stwory zdążyły zauważyć ruch ich wroga poprzecinały się własną bronią. Alfie wpadł w furię, podczas gdy brat Miku uśmiechał się po wygranej z dwoma mutantami. Mimo to Alan był wyczerpany poprzednią walką. Była to wygrana bitwa, ale wiedział też, że wkrótce przegra wywołaną przez niego wojnę. Lil obudziła się po raz kolejny w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie przypominało ono wieżę; ściany pomalowane były na niebiesko, jakby niebo. Sufit był niski w porównaniu do pozostałych miejsc. Mimo to, po jej prawej stronie wciąż stała Yuno. Liderka Kruczej Drużyny miała tym razem zupełnie inny humor. W ręku trzymała zwój, który najwyraźniej wcześniej przeczytała. Lil z łatwością usiadła. Ku jej zdziwieniu czuła się dobrze, a na jej ciele nie było nawet najmniejszego zadrapania. Dreyar nie zauważyła, że więzień powrócił do dawnych sił. Devon przeraziła się na widok łzy spływającej po policzku siostry Laxusa. Rozdział 9: Blask złotej i czerwonej włóczni Młodszy brat Miku zdawał się być przygotowany na najgorsze, nawet na śmierć. Dwa ogniste stwory przywołane przez nastoletniego mrocznego maga były już przy nim. Alan nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko patrzeć, jak młodszy od niego blondyn rozprawia się z nim w krótkim czasie. Siedemnastolatek przymknął oczy, by nie widzieć swojej porażki. W pewnym momencie usłyszał, jakby dwie bronie, które przebijają ciało żyjącej istoty. Był pewny, że cios ten był wykonany na nim. Mimo to nie czuł bólu. Otworzył uczy i zobaczył dwie kreatury leżące przed nim. Były martwe. - No Alan, widzę, że się nie spóźniłem. - zażartował stojący nieco dalej Alex, uśmiechający się szyderczo w stronę odsłoniętego Alfiego. - Pozwól, że ja rozprawię się z tym dzieciakiem. - Ej, uważaj na słowa, osiłku! - krzyknął oburzony "milord". - Jesteś starszy, i co z tego?! Należy mi się szacunek! - Szacunek?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! - zdenerwował się Drugi Łowca Wiatru. - Ludzie, którzy krzywdzą moich towarzyszy z gildii nigdy nie będą traktowani przeze mnie z szacunkiem, pożegnaj się z tą myślą. - Hm, zobaczymy, jak zareagujesz na swoją przegraną. - uśmiechną się demonicznie czternastolatek. - Wzywam cię, piekielna bestio! Cerber! Tuż przed ubranym w typowo szlacheckie stroje nastolatkiem pojawił się ogromny, czerwony magiczny krąg. Chwilę później, z magicznego zjawiska wyłonił się olbrzymi, czarny pies o trzech głowach i czerwonych jak krew oczach. - Ten dzieciak na serio chce mnie rozśmieszyć - uznał w myślach Alex. - Uwaga, czerwona, do mnie! Wbita w kamienną i ciemną ścianę, długa włócznia czerwonej barwy należąca do Alexa ruszyła wprost na jej właściciela, zatrzymując się pod jego dłonią. Oczy najstarszego Łowcy Wiatru lśniły. Widać było, że knuje coś bardzo złego, ale jednocześnie coś, co spowoduje u niego przewagę nad przeciwnikiem. Alex ruszył w szybkim jak na niego biegu w kierunku kreatur wroga. Stojące w szeregu bestie wpatrywały się w jego ruchy. Niespodziewanie przebiegł obok nich. Zostawił po sobie znak. Wykorzystał ustawienie wroga i jednym ruchem przebił obydwa twory przeciwnika. W tym momencie członek Kruczej Drużyny dał się całkowicie ponieść nerwom. Stworzył kolejne, tym razem opancerzone i o wiele większe bestie, których nazwy nie usłyszał nikt. Zamieniły się w kule i z ogromną prędkością ruszyły na Alexa. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się i spojrzał niepoważnie na czternastolatka, po czym podskoczył wysoko. Rozpędzone bestie uderzyły w kamienną ścianę i zniknęły, niczym zjawy. - A-alex, weź z-zabierz tę o to k-kreaturę! - krzyknął prawie sparaliżowany Alan patrząc z szeroko otworzonymi oczami na idącego w jego kierunku dużego pająka. - Eh, złota, rusz się! - rozkazał Alex. Mniejsza, złota włócznia leżąca na ziemi podniosła się, po czym przebiła pająka. Mniejsza kreatura zniknęła, podobnie jak poprzednie twory członka Raven Tail. Alfie mimo to nie poddawał się. Nawet nie myślał o remisie, tym bardziej o przegranej. Używając całej swojej magicznej mocy przyzwał ogromnego węża z ogromnymi zębami obejmowanymi przez zabójczą truciznę. Wąż natychmiast ruszył w pościg za szybkim Alexem. Wszystkie ataki Drugiego Łowcy Wiatru były daremne. Zwierze miało zbyt twarde łuski, których nawet zabójczo ostre groty obydwu włóczni członka Black Storm nie mogły przebić. - Alan, potrzebna mi twoja inteligencja...! - krzyknął nieco przerażony mag. - W jakie miejsca zaatakowałbyś węża o twardych łuskach?! - Celowałbym w paszczę! - odkrzyknął pozbawiony dużej ilości krwi siedemnastolatek. - Hm, to nie będzie takie trudne... - pomyślał. - Dzięki! Wąż wciąż ścigał uciekającego coraz wolniej Alexa. Kiedy Łowca Wiatru został zagoniony w ślepą uliczkę, wąż już szykował się do połknięcia ofiary. W odpowiednim momencie zapasowy grot z czerwonej włóczni wystrzelił wprost w gardło kreatury. Mimo to nie wystarczyło. Zielone ślepia zwierzaka nadal wpatrywały się w Alexa jak w ofiarę. - Wkurzasz mnie. - stwierdził 22-latek strzelając w oczy bestii włóczniami. Rozległ się ogromny hałas, jakby rozpaczliwy płacz potwora. Był to jego ostatni skowyt. Alfie padł zapłakany na ziemię. Mimo to wciąż chciał walczyć, niestety nie miał już magicznej mocy. - Alan, wykończ go! - krzyknął z daleka Alex. - Użyj gliny! - Dobra... - zgodził się siedemnastolatek. - Ale robię to tylko dlatego, że uratowałeś mnie przed śmiercią. Gdyby nie to, nie byłbym taki brutalny. Członek Black Storm wstał. Wyciągnął z torby kawałek gliny, z którego uformowana była mała czaszka, po czym rzucił ją wprost na przeciwnika. - Żegnaj Alfie... - wypowiedział słowa, po czym zamknął oczy, jednocześnie powodując zabójczą dla czternastolatka eksplozję. Rozdział 10: Trzeci Strażnik Drzwi do ogromnego pomieszczenia uchyliły się lekko, wpuszczając do środka promień jasności. Miejsce, w którym zaledwie kilka minut temu toczyła się zaciekła walka z różnego rodzaju kreaturami przypominało nieco stary, ogromny grobowiec. Zza drewnianych drzwi wychyliła się głowa mężczyzny o szarych włosach i fioletowych oczach należąca do Itachiego. Hattori nie krył zdziwienia na widok zdobień w postaci dość dużych wgłębień w ścianie, czy małych kałuż krwi. Dwudziestodwuletni mroczny mag podbiegł do martwego ciała młodszego od niego o osiem lat Alfiego, po czym dotknął jego martwego ciała. - Jesteś jeszcze ciepły, jak na trupa, milordzie. - uśmiechnął się, po czym zamknął chłopcu oczy. - Twoi zabójcy muszą być blisko... Nie obawiaj się, pomszczę cię. Tymczasem Jake doszedł już do siebie po przegranej. Jego szanse na udaną walkę obniżyły się po stracie jego lewego oka, lecz mimo to, jako najsilniejszy z całej grupy magów Black Storm na wyspie musiał za wszelką cenę powstrzymać mrocznych magów. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. - Jake, przegrałeś?! - usłyszał znajomy krzyk Alexa. - Zamknij się. - powiedział cicho stojący po jego lewej stronie Alan, uderzając dwudziestodwuletniego maga w tylną część głowy. - Jak nas usłyszą, to mamy marne szanse na wygraną. Trójka magów podeszła do siebie i zaczęli coś do siebie szeptać. W pewnym momencie głos stojącego nieco dalej siedemnastolatka ucichł. Słysząc szelest czegoś w rodzaju łańcuchów odskoczył w tył jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili sztylet o potrójnym ostrzu wbił się w kamienną ścianę korytarza. Pozostała dwójka magów Black Storm również przestała rozmawiać i szybko przygotowała się do ataku. - Cóż, muszę stwierdzić, że blondasek jest dość ostrożny. - echo przyniosło ze sobą damski głos. - To prawda, że wasza gildia jeszcze dwa lata temu była najlepsza we Fiore, to widać. Z cienia wyszła postać kobiety mniej-więcej w wieku Jake'a. Miała krótkie, blond włosy i czerwone oczy. Na łańcuchu przywiązanym do jej prawej ręki namalowany był znak gildii Raven Tail. - Problem polega na tym, że ostrożność jest odpowiednia tylko wtedy, kiedy nie jest się w stanie walczyć... mam rację? - uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo kobieta. - Och, wybacz, dopiero zauważyłam twoje szare włosy. Hm, Itachi spuścił ci niezłe lańsko, może to i dobrze... - Pewna siebie w takim stopniu jest tylko jedna osoba, a mianowicie Marry Bloody... to zapewne ty. - stwierdził z nienawiścią w oczach Alan. - Twoja inteligencja jest dość sławna wśród magów, nawet tych mrocznych, Tetsuya Alanie. - spoważniała. - Zobaczymy, jak długo wytrzymasz uciekając przed moimi atakami. Ostry nóż obejmowany przez mroczne płomienie zmierzał w kierunku blondyna. Gotowy do odparcia ataku zaczął szukać miejsca, w którym będzie mógł wymyślić plan. Kiedy bron była już blisko siedemnastolatka, metalowy grot od złotej włóczni Alexa przeszkodził w zaatakowaniu młodszego brata Miku. - Jeżeli jesteś taka silna, wybierz przeciwnika, który aktualnie może z tobą walczyć. - wtrącił się zielonooki. - Żartujesz sobie? - zaśmiała się Marry. - Jeżeli ci tak na tym zależy, będę z tobą walczyć... ale to nie potrwa nawet minuty. Czerwone oczy kobiety spojrzały na dwie włócznie. Jej tęczówki zaczęły zmieniać barwę na kolor płomieni, aż w końcu dwie włócznie złamały się. W tym momencie Alex nie krył zdziwienia na twarzy. - Przygłup... - szepnął załamany Alan. W tym momencie jeszcze bardziej pewna siebie Bloody wystrzeliła bez zastanowienia w kierunku swojego tymczasowego rywala cztery zatrute strzały za pomocą jej wiecznie płonącego łuku. Rozległ się dźwięk metalowych elementów obijających się o siebie. Wszystkie strzały zderzyły się w jednym miejscu i upadły na ziemię. Wśród nich był jednak przedmiot nienależący do Marry. Czerwone oczy Bloody skierowały się w kierunku różowych tęczówek Lil patrzącej przed siebie. - Kolejny rywal? - zapytała sama siebie członkini Kruczej Drużyny. - Nie jestem tu, by z tobą walczyć. Szkoda na to czasu. - oznajmiła Lil. - Wyleczę tylko towarzyszy. - Zabawne! - krzyknęła wiedźma kierując swój atak w stronę szesnastolatki. Jej miecz został zatrzymany przez znajome ostrze. Dwie pary oczu spotkały się ze sobą. - Nie tkniesz jej, póki nie pokonasz mnie. - powiedziała Yuno. - Pogódź się z przegraną, Marry. Rozdział 11: Yuno kontra Marry Czerwone, tajemnicze oczy mściwej Marry zaczęły lśnić, w pewnym momencie stało to się lekko irytujące. Walka dwóch odwiecznych rywalek zaczęła się niczym innym, jak po prostu spojrzeniem sobie w oczy, gdyż jak sądzono w mrocznych gildiach, w ten sposób można odczytać zamiary rywala. - Te oczy... one nigdy nie wróżą nic dobrego. - pomyślała Yuno jeszcze mocniej ściskając miecz. - Długo na to czekałam, Dreyar. - uśmiechnęła się Marry. - Jeżeli mamy walczyć, to przenieśmy się gdzieś indziej. Obydwie dziewczyny schowały swoją broń, po czym zniknęły w dość tajemniczy, magiczny sposób. - Niezwykłe, że nawet w takich sytuacjach te czarodziejki zachowują kulturę nie oblewania innych krwią. - podziwiał Jake. Obydwie blondynki przeniosły się do pomieszczenia z dwoma, ogromnymi oknami z szarymi szybami. Co za tym idzie, w środku było dość ciemno. Marry pierwsza wyciągnęła broń. Nie był to miecz, topór, czy włócznia, lecz ogromny młot z dużą ilością powsadzanych w nim igieł. Czerwonooka ruszyła z krzykiem na swoją rywalkę. Ta zaś stała w miejscu, jakby nic nie widziała. Młot był już na tyle blisko, by jednym ruchem sprzątnąć ją z powierzchni ziemi. W ostatniej chwili z ziemi wyłoniło się ogromne ostrze legendarnego miecza, które niczym tarcza, bez trudności zasłoniło całe ciało Yuno, hamując przy tym śmiertelnie niebezpieczny atak. Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że po jej zatrzymaniu Marry została odepchnięta o kilka metrów. - Czyż to nie Cryf? - zapytała zdumiona Bloody. - Hm, jestem pod wrażeniem tego ile broni zdobyłaś w tak krótkim czasie... - Ty lepiej skup się na walce, zamiast udawać eksperta od legendarnych broni. - poganiała Dreyar, jakby śpieszyła się z czymś. Marry tylko uśmiechnęła się, chowając swe czerwone jak płomienie oczy pod grzywką. Młot zniknął, został schowany do wirtualnego schowka. Zamiast niego w ręce nowej liderki Kruczej Drużyny pojawiła się inna, wyglądająca mniej groźnie, lecz w rzeczywistości wiele potężniejsza broń. W tym momencie tym razem lśniące już naturalną, zieloną barwą oczy Yuno również nie kryły zdziwienia. Na widok miecza z narysowanym symbolem mrocznej nocy, a mianowicie czerwonego księżyca i czarnej gwiazdy, ciało siostry Laxusa lekko zadrżało. - Poznajesz, prawda? - zapytała ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy członkini mrocznej gildii. - Ostrze, które pokonało nie kogo innego jak Erzę Scarlet siedem lat temu przy Nirvanie. - Ale... ale ten miecz należy do nieistniejącego już duetu Trującej Nocy, w której skład wchodził Cobra i Midnight! - oznajmiła z przerażeniem w oczach Yuno. - Masz rację... w pewnym sensie. Jak myślisz, dlaczego Modląca się Szóstka nie podziękowała ci wtedy za pomoc w pokonaniu przynajmniej połowy silnych członków Drużyny Światła, w tym nijakiego Salamandra? - spytała Bloody. - Ten miecz miał być podarunkiem dla ciebie jednakże... cóż, Midnight nie przewidział tego, że bezbronna wtedy czternastolatka u twojego boku może być groźna... Narzuciłam im swoją wolę, po czym ich dwójka oddała mi ten miecz, bez stawiania oporu! Po tych słowach Marry uniosła miecz w górę. Światło odbiło się od ostrza porażając w pewnym stopniu oczy wpatrującej się ze nienawiścią w rywalkę wnuczki Świętego Maga. - ... ale nie pokazuję ci tego miecza, by cię nim zgładzić. - kontynuowała Marry. - Narzucę ci swoją wolę tak jak narzuciłam im, jednakże chciałam ci pokazać to ostrze, aby twoje przywołać smutne, a zarazem szczęśliwe wspomnienia sprzed siedmiu lat. Wyciągnij z tego taki wniosek; każde wesołe wspomnienie kiedyś będzie powodowało albo smutek, albo strach. No, dochodzi jeszcze cierpienie. Po bladych i nieco pokaleczonych poprzednimi walkami policzkach Yuno zaczęły spływać powoli łzy. Marry, która do tej pory wciąż była widziana przez Dreyar jako czternastoletnia dziewczyna o ogromnych ambicjach i strachu przed rozlewem krwi. - Zmieniłaś się, Marry. - stwierdziła z małym uśmiechem na twarzy pewna swojej porażki Yuno. Przez chwilę na twarzy trzeciej strażnika pojawiło się zjawisko znane potocznie jako litość i zrozumienie. Jej umysł również zaczął przypominać sobie nie tylko trud treningu, ale też miłe wspomnienia, o których zdawała się już zapomnieć. - Zapomnij o wrażliwej mnie, już taka wersja mojej osobowości nie istnieje. - powiedziała bardziej cichym i spokojnym tonem Bloody. - Grym y llaw. Ręka Yuno uniosła się sama, podczas gdy Dreyar wyglądała na pogodzoną z porażką i zupełnie bezbronną osobę. Miecz, któy aktualnie trzymała w reku wbił się w jej własne ciało, przebijając ją na wylot. Pochylona głowa chowająca się w cieniu odsłoniła chwilowo i przypadkowo usta, które zdawały się uśmiechać. Po żelaznym i zimnym ostrzu należącym do ukochanej córki Iwana spływał strumień krwi, który naznaczył sobą marmurową posadzkę cienistego pomieszczenia. Rozdział 12: Końcowa część planu Mimo obrażeń zadanych przez Marry, Yuno wciąż chciała walczyć. W pewnym momencie, kiedy Bloody na chwilę straciła czujność przywołała z alternatywnego wymiaru miecz o szkarłatnym ostrzu, który przyciągał do siebie promienie słoneczne. Mimo to, Marry nie zauważyła różnicy w oświetleniu ciemnego pomieszczenia. Usłyszała ruchy biegnącej w jej stronę Dreyar, odwróciła się i próbowała zatrzymać atak szmaragdową tarczą, lecz mimo to było już za późno na jakikolwiek ruch obronny. Zrobiła tylko prosty unik, który nie zdołał obronić jedynie fragmentu jej dłoni. Walka zaczęła się na nowo, obydwie dziewczyny nie były w najlepszym stanie, lecz mimo to walka musiała trwać. W pewnym momencie córka mistrza Raven Tail usłyszała wycie wilków i obijające się o ścianę zakrwawione ostrzę. Do walki wtrącił się Itachi, który wiedział już od Marry, że Yuno odeszła z gildii i teraz stoi bo stronię magów z Black Storm. Potyczka przestała by już sprawiedliwa. Obydwie postacie, które dla Yuno do niedawna były jeszcze towarzyszami ruszyły jednocześnie w jej stronę. Itachi zaatakował od tyłu, zaś jak zwykle pewna siebie i swojego zwycięstwa Marry od frontu. W pewnym momencie Hattoriego zatrzymał odgłos eksplozji, który zagrodził mu drogę do zajętej walką z dwudziestojednoletnią Marry. Przypomniał sobie wtedy obrażenia zadane martwemu Alfiemu, to z pewnością była eksplozja. Itachi skierował swoje nienawistne spojrzenie na siedemnastolatka, po czym ruszył w jego stronę. Młodszy od niego chłopak okazał się jednak być bardziej zwinny, gdyż w odpowiednim czasie zdołał stworzyć pod sobą glinianego ptaka, który uniósł go w powietrze. - Jesteś tchórzem! - przezwał blondyna wściekły fioletowooki. - Mylisz się. - stwierdził Alan. - Jedno jest pewne; ktoś z nas zostanie tutaj pogrzebany. Ja tylko wypełniam swoje przeznaczenie i unikam twoich mało dopracowanych ataków. W tym momencie Itachi niemal dosłownie wybuchł ze złości. Rzucił się na swojego wroga niczym dzika bestia i zaczął coraz to szybciej wymachiwać bronią. Ku jego zdziwieniu każdy zadawany przez niego cios nie ranił ciała nastolatka. W pewnym momencie na dłoni Alana pojawił się mały strumyk krwi, którego fragment znajdował się także na Kosie o Czerwonych Ostrzach. Bez chwili zastanowienia Itachi namalował nią krąg, po czym uderzył w niego z całej siły. Poczuł ogromny ból i usłyszał śmiech Alana. - Hm, wybaczysz mi? - zapytał żartobliwie blondyn. - Ale jak...? - zastanawiał się głośno powalony przez swój własny atak dwudziestodwuletni mag. - Pozwól, że ci to wyjaśnię. - zaproponował Tetsuya. - Otóż podczas walki z tobą zdążyłem poznać twoją technikę i mogłem przewidzieć każdy twój ruch. W pewnym momencie twoja kosa lekko zahaczyła o twoje ciało i skaleczyłeś się, więc zanim zdążyłeś zrobić cokolwiek znalazła się ona także na mojej dłoni, by wyglądało to jak moja krew. Hm, jesteś mało inteligenty i dałeś się na to nabrać. Powinieneś umie odróżnić twoją krew grupy AB od mojej krwi 0. Musisz mi wybaczyć, nie dobiję cię, bo już dzisiaj kogoś zabiłem, a raczej nie mam tego w zwyczaju. Tymczasem walka Yuno i Marry zdawała się już kończyć. Czerwonooka miała olbrzymią przewagę nad swoją byłą nauczycielką magii. W pewnym momencie pojawiła się niska postać o jasnych włosach i różowych oczach. Stanęła ona w obronie pogodzonej z porażką Dreyar. - Yuno, zniszcz wieżę! - rozkazała szesnastolatka, po czym wyciągnęła z torby noże. - No, rusz się. Yuno wstała i pobiegła w zupełnie inne pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowało się tzw. "serce wieży". W tym samym momencie Marry śmiała się na widok swojej nowej rywalki, widząc jej dziecinny wyraz twarzy. - Życie ci nie miłe? - zapytała ze zniewagą w oczach. - Przecież walka nie potrwa długo i umrzesz! - Co do jednego masz rację, walka nie potrwa długo. - odezwała się różowooka. - Jednakże ja nie umrę, nie mam takiego zamiaru więc tak nie zrobię. - Za kogo ta mała się uważa? - pomyślała Marry, po czym uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo. - Mówisz z Black Storm jesteś? Jeśli tak, to nie masz ze mną szans. Skoro ktoś taki jak Saruto Chizeru ze mną wygrał, to raczej zwykły mag ze mną nie wygra. - To prawda, nie jestem byłym mistrzem mojej gildii i nigdy nie będę tak potężnym magiem, ale... nie ocenia się przeciwnika po wyglądzie. - Lil walczenie ruszyła do walki. Pojedynek pomiędzy jednym z najmłodszych magów w Black Storm i zabójcą starszego brata mistrza Black Storm rozpoczął się w stu procentach. Lil miała w pewnym sensie rację; jej umiejętności pozwalały na stworzenie niebezpiecznej dla Bloody sytuacji, jednakże Marry była zawsze szybsza i ze sprytem unikała każdego ataku. W pewnym momencie nastolatka jednak wyszła na swoje i wykorzystując zniewagę, jaką darzył ją wróg zaatakowała bronią z obydwu rąk kalecząc przy tym przeciwnika. Marry wybuchła złością. Oddaliła się jednym, zwinnym ruchem od Devon i przebiła swoją dłoń igłą. W tym momencie jej strój zmienił się na zielony mundur, a oczy świeciły na czerwono. W jej rękach pojawiła się ogromna palna broń. Rozdział 13: Waleczne Serce Trzeciego Łowcy Wiatru - Jak cie się podoba zbroja Zero?! - wybuchła śmiechem Bloody, spoglądając wgłąb różowej pary oczu. - Jesteś mało oryginalna. - powiedziała nastolatka odskakując do tyłu. W ręku trzymała wtedy małą, fioletową kulką, którą wypuściła podczas gdy była w powietrzu. Zniknęła w ogromnej, czarnej chmurze. W pewnym momencie w dziwnym zjawisku zaczęło coś błyszczeć, jakby metal. Wyleciały z niej zatrute igły, a tak właściwie spora ich ilość. Bloody zaczęła skakać w różne strony sprytnie unikając ataków. Kiedy bronie rzucane przez Lil skończyły się, Marry wystrzeliła w stronę dymu rakietę, która bez wątpienia niszczyła wszystko, co stało jej na drodze, a że dymu było już naprawdę mało, to łatwo było w nim zlokalizować szesnastolatkę. Pewna, że Lil jest już martwa, blondynka odwróciła się do tyłu i nadziała się na mały sztylet trzymany przez Lil. - Co jak co, ale cela to ty nie masz odpowiedniego. - powiedziała żartobliwie trzecia łowczynie wiatru, po czym odskoczyła znikając gdzieś w koronach drzew. - Ta mała jest taka irytująca... Grr... '' - pomyślała ze złością na twarzy Marry i zaczęła niszczyć wszystkie drzewa w okolicy. - ''Zaraz zaraz... mam pomysł! Wyciągnęła dłoń zza pleców i upuściła broń, po czym przymknęła oczy tak, że wyglądały na zamknięte. Padła na ziemię jak kamień. Wtedy ujawniła się Lil i podeszła do "pokonanej" rywalki. - Słaba była... - nie dokończyła zdania. Wtem niespodziewanie podniosła się czerwonooka i skaleczyła dłoń Lil, która w porę zorientowała się, że to pułapka. - Sprytny plan. - powiedziała nastolatka z podwyższonym pulsem. - W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, jest inteligentniejsza, niż ci się wydaje. - wystawiła samoocenę na swój temat liderka Kruczej Drużyny. - Bardzo skromne... - mruknęła pod nosem nastolatka i zaczęła rzucać w rywalkę nożami. Bezskutecznie. Za pomocą bardzo twardej broni, co prawdy palnej, lecz dość dużej Marry bez problemu odpychała skromne ataki szesnastolatki. - Tylko na tyle cię stać? - zapytała śmiejąc się przy tym niemal na całą wyspę. - Zaraz zobaczymy, kto tu jest słaby pod względem umiejętności bojowych... - organizowała w głowie plan Trzecia Łowczyni Wiatru. Tymczasem Yuno błądziła gdzieś po mrocznych korytarzach wieży, szukając pomieszczenia będącego "sercem" wieży. Krwawienie nie przeszkadzało jej do czasu, kiedy zaczął stopniowo spowalniać jej tępo. W pewnym momencie prawie zamknęła oczy, ale szybko otworzyła je szeroko i zacisnęła pięści. - Jeszcze tylko trochę, wytrzymaj ty głupia kobieto! - motywowała się do dalszych poszukiwań. Zanim dokończyła tą myśl zamknęła oczy całkowicie i upadła na kolana, jakby coś ją do tego zmusiło. - Szlag by to! - krzyknęła uderzając pięściami w ziemię, kierując swoje spojrzenie ku dole. Wtedy poczuła jak coś podnosi ją i na czymś siada. Otworzyła z trudnością oczy i zobaczyła, że siedzi na olbrzymim ptaku z gliny, a po jej prawej stronie siedzi blondyn, z którym już wcześniej się spotkała. - Więc... którędy idzie się do tego głupiego pomieszczenia? - zapytał Alex znajdujący się obok Alana z wyraźnie poddenerwowaną miną. - Im szybciej opuszczę to miejsce, tym lepszy będzie mój stan psychiczny. Yuno uśmiechnęła się pokazując ręką, że teraz musi skręcić w lewo. - A tak na marginesie, nie uważasz, że marnowanie energii na niszczenie podłogi jest trochę beznadziejne? - zapytał blondyn kierując się we wskazany przez dziewczynę korytarz. - Zamknij wreszcie dupę i idź! - wybuchł złością Alan. - Po co tak agresja szefuniu? - zapytał zdezorientowany niebieskowłosy. - Jak tylko nawiązuje kontakt z piękną kobietą. - Mówiłem coś no nie?! - wypomniał siedemnastolatek. - Jeju, załatwił jakiegoś przeciwnika z dolnej półki i już się kozaczy... ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Sami tępi ludzie. - westchnął Alex. Alan położył mu na głowie pająka z gliny i zaśmiał się sadystycznie. Wtedy owa gliniana istota wybuchła, a sam Alex wyglądał jak czarnoskóry przedstawiciel Gildii Black Storm. - To było zbędne. - powiedział Drugi Łowca Wiatru. - Ja uważam inaczej. - wyraził opinię na dany temat Alan. - A teraz złaś z mojego super bombowego ptaka i właź do tego pomieszczenia. Walka dziewcząt trwała. Obydwie były ranne, ale nie dawały po sobie poznać zmęczenia. Każda starała się być lepsza od drugiej, jedna lepiej walczyła na dystans, druga w walce wręcz. Wreszcie obydwie zdecydowały się walczyć na dystans. Lil została z jednym zardzewiałym nożem, zaś Marry posiadała cały zestaw broni palnych wysokiej jakości. Zdawało się, że walka jest już przesądzona. Marry strzelała dosyć celnie, zaś Devon bez problemu odbijała pociski za pomocą jej ostatniego narzędzia, powoli zbliżając się stopniowo do rywalki. Wreszcie dosięgnęła ciała ciemnej blondynki i używając magii leczenia wyssała z jej całą magiczną energię. - Przepraszam, jeżeli zabolało. - przeprosiła szesnastolatka. Marry wyglądała na załamaną. Miała ogromną przewagę w pojedynku, lecz mimo to przegrała i to w fatalnym stylu. - Jak ja teraz spojrzę w oczy Ivanowi? - pytała samą siebie. - To niesprawiedliwe. Lil położyła dłoń na ramieniu rywalki. - Jeżeli wyrzuci cię z gildii, to zawsze są inne, gdzie znajdziesz towarzyszy. - pocieszała. - Gildie nie są po to, żeby mieć towarzyszy! - uniosła głos uczennica Yuno. - Są po to, by udowodnić swoją siłę. - Mylisz się. - przerwała Lil. - Gildie są odpowiednikami rodzin, tak mówi Makarov i Eizo-sensei. Zapamiętaj to i zawsze twórz drużyny z ludźmi, których szanujesz za to, że po prostu są. Rozdział 14: Finał Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tamia Phantom